


I’m Sorry Every Song’s About You

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Spark of the Resistance Fix-Its [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Scene, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Rewrite, Dark, Enemies to Friends, Finn has PTSD (Star Wars), Fix-It of Sorts, Foreshadowing, Good Friend Rose Tico, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Past Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron Has Issues, Poe Dameron Has PTSD, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Protective Finn (Star Wars), Protective Rey (Star Wars), Protective Rose Tico, Repressed Memories, Rey Gets Character Development, Rose Tico Has PTSD, in the case of Rey’s father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Rey’s reminder of Poe’s capture by Kylo sets off an unexpected chain of events. An alternate scene for Spark of the Resistance.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Series: Spark of the Resistance Fix-Its [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067438
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Canon Error? Apply Fanfic, Gen Prompt Bingo Round 19





	I’m Sorry Every Song’s About You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Confessions
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this a major case of canon-error-apply-fanfic. Basically, in Spark of the Resistance, Rey makes a very Kick the Dog-worthy reference to Poe’s capture by Kylo Ren just to make some point...and I thought that I’d write this little spite fic. Title from “Fourth of July” by Fall Out Boy.

Rey didn’t miss the way that Poe’s face changed the moment that she brought up his capture by Kylo Ren. She hadn’t meant to get that reaction out of him, she really hadn’t. But he tensed up, became almost rigid like a statue and he was trembling where he sat.  
  
“Where’s Ben?” He sounded so quiet, but Rey could hear the desperation in his voice, the terror there that seemed to stand out all too well. And Ben...  
  
Surely he couldn’t have meant Ben. Her Ben, who she’d had to leave behind on Crait...  
  
“Who the hell is Ben?” Rose looked over at Rey, clearly terrified. Her eyes, frantically darting back from Rey to Poe, who was already seizing up. Rey recognized that —  
  
 _— a man with a dark blond goatee, pleading for his father to stop while a woman with dark blond hair in a style like Rey’s reassured him that he wasn’t in that space anymore, that he was fine —_  
  
“Poe?” Rey said softly. “Poe, I’m sorry. Just...try breathing. It’ll help. Name some things you see...”  
  
“I see you guys,” Poe said. “That’s a start.”  
  
Finn nodded. “Try stomping your feet. It helps me when I’m having an episode.”  
  
Poe did. Took deep breaths. In for four, out for six, as Rose coached. (Rey wondered, absently, if Rose thought of the fact Phasma had nearly killed her and Finn on the Supremacy) Eventually, he seemed to come back to himself, to understand that he wasn’t...wherever he’d gone. He was fine.  
  
“Thank you, Rey,” he said softly. “You too, Finn and Rose.” A sigh. “I guess I can get your point, about robbing others of free will...”  
  
Rey swallowed. “I shouldn’t have triggered an episode like that,” she said. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Who was Ben?” Rose said gently.   
  
Poe sighed. “I lost him.”  
  
***  
  
Rey found Poe later, much later, stroking along the side of Black One. He looked so subdued now, not panicking anymore — just sad. Lost and sad. Maybe angry too.   
  
“Poe?” she said. “About earlier...I shouldn’t have done that. Even if we don’t get along, I’d never want to intentionally hurt you.”  
  
“Yeah.” Then, “You know, I included a word in my X-wing activation code that was his name. Thought it would help me. Like no matter how far I went, he’d always guide me home.”  
  
"He must have meant something to you.”  
  
Poe nodded. “Everything. He was my angel, at times. Even when I didn’t believe in myself he...believed in me. And then he turned on me.”  
  
“Was he...”  
  
“Kylo, yeah.” Poe sounded gritty even as he spoke. Gritty with anger, with grief. “I really thought he was in my corner.”  
  
It wasn’t a competition. Rey knew that. But at least Kylo had been a stranger when he’d gotten inside her head. Poe — Kylo had been his friend once. She couldn’t think of two people less likely to be friends, but she could construct stories in her head. Ben...not as dark as he was now. It sounded like, even briefly, that Poe had brought out the light in him.   
  
She wished, at times, that she had been enough. Of course, if Han hadn’t been enough, how could she?  
  
"It’s not your fault, Poe,” she said. “If I couldn’t reach him — I doubt any of him falling was on you.” Did she tell Poe about Luke? It would destroy him, she knew.  
  
“Before, I wanted him in a prison cell,” Poe said. “Now...now I at least want to know why. For all of it.”  
  
“The best thing we can do is keep fighting,” Rey said. “For the galaxy. And...that includes Ben too.”  
  
“Yeah.” Poe smiled faintly. “For Ben.”


End file.
